Hero: Ranma of Steel!
by ocramed
Summary: Ties into "Man of Steel" and a host of other crossovers obliquely.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero: Ranma of Steel! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Long time ago, the planet Krypton exploded, due to instability of its core. Before that happened, a scientist named Jor-El, of the House of El, sent his son Kal-El to Earth as a baby, where both the planet and its sun would enable him to develop powers far above mortal men. This baby was raised by a kind farmer and his wife who discovered his life pod, and would be taught the values of truth, justice and the American way, of which he would embody as "Superman". He would go on to become a herald to a new era of costumed vigilantes, and thus become Earth's greatest champion.

Not that it has been an easy thing to do, especially concerning matters pertaining to his Kryptonian heritage.

Early on, Superman discovered that he was not the last of his people. In fact, he would learn that other Kryptoninans had managed to escape the cataclysm that took Krypton by surprise. In one particular case, Superman discovered the Phantom Zone, an extra-dimensional realm that Krypton had once used to place their criminals. In another case, Superman rescued the bottled city of Kandor, a Kryptonian city that had been abducted by an alien menace who would go on to become one of Superman's deadliest foes. And, in another case still, Superman discovered that he had a cousin named Kara, who had escaped Krypton's destruction when her father, Zor-El, had manage to lift an entire Kryptonian city, named Argo from Krypton's surface…only to have disaster befallen the city's inhabitants later on, save for Kara herself. Thus, Superman, previously thought of being the "Last Son of Krypton", was not truly the last of his kind. In fact, it seemed as if, every so often, more Kryptonians show up…

In this particular case, a Kryptonian eugenics scientist named Jax-Ur, who escaped prosecution for his role during Krypton's "Clone Wars", had returned with the goal of stealing the legendary "Codex", in order to stabilize the batch of clones in his care. With the Codex, Jax-Ur could bring back all Kryptonians that have ever lived, right up until the death of the planet itself. However, finding the Codex would prove to be more difficult that he had anticipated.

New Kandor, New Krypton.

"So," General Dru-Zod said, as he spoke to Jax-Ur via a secured link. "The Prodigal Son has decided to return home…such as it is."

"I am glad that Krypton has returned, such as it is," Jax-Ur replied. "But why is Krypton being managed by Earthers?"

"Let's just say most of our people have willingly submitted themselves to the edicts of that traitorous House of El," Dru-Zod replied. "And, unfortunately, most of the High Council are willing accomplices in this regard."

"And you? Where do you stand?"

"I have some…leeway," Dru-Zod replied.

"So, you will help me reclaim the Codex? I need that in order to bring our people back to their glory."

"As much as I am willing to assist you, only the House of El possesses the Codex," Dru-Zod replied. "Specifically, Jor-El engrained the essence of the Codex into the genetic structure of his son, Kal-El."

"And no one is willing to take the Codex from him?"

"No," Dru-Zod said. "Making matters worse, what Jor-El had did has made his son potentially more powerful than any Kryptonian, even under the rays of a yellow star."

"Preposterous!" Jax-Ur said. "Is that the REAL reason you have not gotten the Codex?"

"Hmmmm," Dru-Zod said, as he tilts his head. "If you want my assistance in this matter, you would do well to mind yourself, Jax-Ur."

"I apologize, general," Jax-Ur said. "As you know, I was accused of high crimes for my role during the Clone Wars. All I ever wanted to do was to help give the clones a chance to be part of Kryptonian society."

"And thus, you actively sided with the clones you truly cared for," Dru-Zod mockingly.

"And you do nothing?" Jax-Ur said. "Rumor has it that Jor-El betrayed even YOU, after you and he had been allies against ME and my movement."

"Actually, I challenge the son of Jor-El to a duel on an annual basis, as it is my right to do as a member of the Military Guild. I do believe that the time has come to visit Kal-El…again," Dru-Zod said, recalling how he felt betrayed by his best friend, when Jor-El refused to support Zod's military coup against the Kryptonian High Council, after Zod concluded that the council's refusal to listen to Jor-El's dire warning concerning the fate of their people was going unheeded. Adding insult to injury, it the council made Jor-El prosecuted his best friend, which resulted in Zod and his conspirators being sent to the Phantom Zone, an extra-dimensional prison used to hold Krypton's criminals. Zod never forgot that, and has transferred his ire towards Jor-El's son Kal-El, the one called "Superman", ever since. And now, even after all these years, even after New Krypton was established within the Sol Star System, thanks to Superman and his family, Zod and his cronies continue to harass the object of his ire…

"Nevertheless, I will assist you in reclaiming the Codex from Kal-El," Dru-Zod replied.

"So, I count on your support, then," Jax-Ur said.

"Yes. However, I will not be personally assisting you in this endeavor."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Zod said with a smirk. "In fact, this action of yours could be the thing I need to test the resolve of a member of my own house…"

A day later…

"Father," said Lt. Faora Dru-Zod, as she kneeled before New Krypton's protector. "I am ready to prove to you that those within the House of El are not worthy of respect."

"Of course, my daughter," Zod said, as he smiled proudly. "Your mother and I have taught you well…"

Pause.

"Now, rise," Zod said.

"I only seek to prove to you that I am worthy enough to protect our people, Father," Faora said, as she stood up. "But do I have to threaten the people of Earth to get Kal-El's attention?"

"Your foe must see you as a threat, my child," said Ursa. "Otherwise, you might not be taken seriously."

"I understand," Faora said. She was hoping to test her strength against the so-called "superheroes" on Earth, starting with Superman, Earth's greatest champion, though she would settle for Kal-El's cousin Supergirl, the clone Superboy, or even that half-breed Powergirl if need be.

"But, be warned, my daughter," Zod said. "If you are defeated by Kal-El or a member of his house, you will serve the House of El for one solar cycle, as punishment for your failure. Do you understand?"

"I understand, and I will not disappoint you," Faora said.

"Make your namesake proud, dear," Ursa said, referring to the first Faora, Kryptons uber-feminist and legendary martial artist, who had been sent into the Phantom Zone due to a psychotic need to test her skills against men, to the point of killing them in combat.

"I…will, Mother," Faora said, as she tossed her short, black hair, which was shorter than her mother Ursa's. "The House of El and its allies will pay for their opposition to the ways of Krypton."

And, with that, with a twirl of her black cape, Faora leaves the presence of her parents…

"She is the best of her generation within the Military Guild," Ursa said. "And she is as good as I was, or even, perhaps, as good as her namesake, Faora Wor-Ul."

"Perhaps," Zod said. "I have raised her to be my heir, should I someday fall."

"You seem apprehensive about her commitment to your legacy."

"You are aware of my concern, my dear," Zod mused. "I do wonder if she is truly my daughter…or HIS."

Ursa swallows hard. Very few knew that her daughter Faora was not Zod's daughter by blood. However, Zod cared for her as his daughter nevertheless…

And she wondered whether or not Faora's biological father will find out about his daughter after all this time.

A day later, on Earth…

"Well, thank you for helping out with the chores, Ranma," said Lana Lang-Ross, as she handed a glass of fresh lemonade to her old friend. Lana and her husband Pete were best friends of the Kents for many years, and were allowed to lease the Kent Farm ever since there was an opportunity to do so…

"With Pete managing the 'IHop' in time for the big homecoming game, a lot of the chores are being neglected," Lana replied.

"I'm surprised that Pete is even managing the IHop," Ranma replied, as he accepts the glass. "Isn't he mayor or something?"

"Ranma, Peter hasn't been 'mayor' of anything in years," Usagi said, as sets down her paint brush. "In fact, he has been mayor, state representative in the Kansas legislature, a member of the US Congress, governor and even Vice-President at one point way back when."

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said, as he scratched his head. "I forgot about that…"

"Well, just look at you two," Lana said with a sigh.

"What?" Ranma said, as he looks at himself. He had been on the farm fixing machinery all day as a favor to Superman, while he and the Justice League were off-world on a mission.

"Did I step on a cow-patty, or something…?"

"I'm saying how you and Bunny haven't aged since I've known you over sixty years," Lana replied.

"You don't look like you have aged all that much yourself, Lana," Usagi said.

"Perhaps," Lana said, reminded that she has aged a lot slower than normal people, thanks to the magic that granted her powers over insects as "Insect Queen". Since then, the power was internalized to the point that Lana ages slower than normal people. Thus, she appears to be a middle-aged woman in her late forties, which is curious since no one in Smallville has asked about why one of their own doesn't look like someone who should be in their eighties…

"But, I am glad that I am still…active," Lana said, as she sits down on a stool. "With Peter getting on in years, someone should look after him."

"Do you love him?" Usagi asked with hesitance.

"Of course I do," Lana said. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Just curious, that's all," Usagi said.

"Yeah, too curious, if you ask me," Ranma groused. "But before we re-enact one of those female commercials, I better get back to work-"

Just then, there was a crackle that could be heard that was loud enough to shake the house.

"What is that?" Lana asked, as she steady her glass pitcher.

"Ranma, I think we have 'visitors'," Usagi said, as she sees a Kryptonian scout ship slowly approaching the Kent Farm.

"They must be using a cloaking device or something," Ranma said, as he takes out his mini-tablet, and brought up his "Possible Alien Invasion" App to the main screen…

"And I'm not reaching anyone outside of the county," Usagi said, as she tried to call for back-up.

"Why would these people be here, and not the Fortress of Solitude?" Lana asked.

Ranma thought that it was odd to go to Smallville instead of the North Pole…

"Clark keeps the fortress in a 'pocket dimension', to prevent people from just finding it," Usagi said. "It's on Earth, but can't be detected easily anymore…"

Pause.

"Wait," Usagi said with realization. "Maybe these people are here because of Clark's rocket?"

"It is still underneath the barn," Lana said, as she glanced at the barn on the property. "I'm surprised that it is still there."

"Whatever the reason, we have to do something," Ranma said, as the Kryptonian scout ship hovers above. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Usagi, go get the others," Ranma said. "I'll stall for time."

"You sure?" Usagi said. "We're dealing with Kryptonians."

"Trust me, I can handle super-powered aliens."

"You're not saying that because these people are Kryptonians, are you?"

"No, I'm saying this because I know how to handle super-powered aliens," Ranma said confidently. "Now, go."

Usagi nods her head, and then turns towards Lana.

"Lana, we better get you out of here," Usagi said.

"I can help," Lana said. "After all, I was the Insect Queen, which gives me not just the power over insects, but the equivalent abilities of insects as well."

"Please, just go with Usagi," Ranma said. "If there is a fight, I don't want to think about your welfare."

Lana takes a look at Ranma, then at the hovering Kryptonian ship…

"Okay," Lana said, as she turns to look at Ranma again. "Just be careful."

"Hey, you should warn THEM about me," Ranma said cockily.

And with, that, Usagi used her "Sailor Teleport" to move herself and Lana out of the area.

Ranma then looked at the Kryptonian ship, as it was holding station. He knew that he would be hard-pressed to deal with just one Kryptonian, let alone more. But, perhaps, he could bluff his way out of his predicament, until help arrives…

A short time later, Jax-Ur, with his chief body guard and squad leader Nam-Ek and advisor Faora in tow, surveys the Kent Farm.

"It is hard to believe that what I come for could be here," Jax-Ur said, as he made his helmet clear. He then turned towards his advisor.

"Are you sure that you cannot detect Kal-El's 'fortress', Faora?"

"Kal-El has hidden the fortress well, since my father last engaged him in battle," Faora replied, as she brought up a sensor reader. She scanned the area, until she focuses on the barn.

"Our best effort to get into his fortress is to use Kal-El's birthing matrix, since Kryptonian technology is genetically keyed to its user."

Faora then hands her sensor to Nam-Ek, who accepts it angrily.

"I will be right back," Faora said, as she suddenly takes a leap into the air, and smashes her way where Superman's birthing matrix and rocket were being stored…

CRASH!

"Who does she think she is?" Nam-Ek groused, as he tossed the sensor reading aside.

"Patience, old friend," Jax-Ur said. "We will need her assistance in order to obtain the Codex."

"And then what?"

"Then, we can proceed with my plan, as far as this world is concerned-"

SMASH!

Faora returns with a crystal of some kind.

"Do have what you are looking for?" Jax-Ur asked.

"This is a 'memory module', as you know," Faora said, as she brought up the crystal. "It is the equivalent of this world's 'black box'…"

Pause.

"And with it, we can find the exact location of Kal-El's fortress," Faora said, as she was about to hand over the crystal shard to Jax-Ur.

"Excellent," Jax-Ur said, as he reached for the shard. "Soon, the Code will be mine-"

FWOOSH!

Suddenly, the crystal was gone.

"What?" Jax-Ur said, as he looked around. "Where did the shard go?"

"Up here," said a familiar voice.

All eyes slowly looked up to see Ranma floating in the air, as he begins to descend. However, he was wearing a costume of some kind…

"Who are you, and why do you wear the garment of the House of El?" Jax-Ur asked, even as Faora squint her eyes at her soon-to-be foe.

"On your world, this means one thing," the martial artist said, as he floats to the ground. "But on this world, it means something else…"

Pause.

"And when I'm wearing it, you can call me…'Super-Ranma'," Ranma said, as he thumps his chest. "And you and I are going to have a nice talk about why alien invasions are not a good thing here on Earth…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ranma takes on Jax-Ur and his band, discovers the truth about Faora Dru-Zod, and learns the horrifying agenda of the Kryptonian clone master. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero: Ranma of Steel! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, Supergirl, who was flying overhead the great city of Metropolis, was on patrol. Normally, the "Maid of Steel" would concentrate on her career as a television news anchor at WGBS-TV, for the media conglomerate Galaxy Broadcasting. With her cousin Superman off on a deep space mission, Supergirl went on paid leave from her job, so that she could keep an eye on things for her cousin.

At least, that was the case, when Usagi and Lana suddenly appeared in front of her.

FLASH!

"What?" Supergirl said, as she suddenly stopped in her flight path.

"Kara!" Usagi said, as she tried to say something. Unfortunately, both she and Lana were high above the Metropolis, without any many of flight…

"Hey!" Lana yelled, as she and Usagi began to drop suddenly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Usagi yelled, as she and Lana fell…

Supergirl, who went by either the name "Kara Zor-El" or "Linda Lee" (depending upon the situation) blinked her eyes before initiating action. Kara's physiology was the result of maturity and constant exposure to Earth's native star, the Sun. She was only 16 years old when she first came to Earth, way back in 1959. And though she was technically 71 year old, she appeared to not have aged since she had turned twenty-one, hence why she is still called "Supergirl". Besides, there have been other super-powered females called "Superwoman", with one of them being an infamous villainess hailing from an alternate Earth. It was because of this, that Kara kept her old name, even though she wasn't exactly a girl anymore…

In addition to not aging, Kara was taller, muscularly lean like an athlete, and more bosomy than she ever was, just like her cousin's daughter Lara Kent, aka "Powergirl". Lara, CEO of Star Labs, theorized that the constant exposure to Earth's sun had the effect of maximizing the cells of a Kryptonian. Had the Kryptonian reached maturity before gaining powers from exposure to the Sun's rays, there would be no enhancements on a physical level. However, during maturity, particularly during puberty, a Kryptonian will undergo significant enhancements. That is why Superman and his family, all born and/or raised on Earth, are stronger, tougher and generally enhanced than a typical Kryptonian. In fact, only a member of the House of El is known to move the equivalent mass of a small planetoid; super-charged by a white star, and that same Kryptonian can move entire planets.

In other words, someone like Supergirl can lift an ordinary house key, like the one used at an alternate entrance at the Fortress of Solitude, has a weight of 500,000 pounds…

"I got you!" Supergirl said, as she went to dive down to catch Usagi and Lana.

Lana, remembering her powers, activated them. Insect antennae sprouted from her forehead, even as insect wings sprouted from her bag. As her wings began to flap, her fall began to slow down. Meanwhile, Usagi summoned her senshi powers.

"Cosmic Moon Make-Up!" Usagi yelled. She began to spin around, changing her appearance in the process. Usagi whirls around to change into her hero guise…

"Sailor…Cosmos?" Supergirl asked, as she sees that neither the former Insect Queen nor the Moon Princess needed her help, as Sailor Cosmos floated in the air, alongside Lana. "Why are you in your 'ultimate form'?"

"Because we have 'ultimate problems'," Sailor Cosmos said. "Come, we better get Lara and others, while Ranma deals with the Kryptonian invaders."

"Wait, Ranma is in trouble?" Supergirl asked. "Who is she?"

"Why would you assume that another girl is involved?" Lana asked, knowing that Supergirl was one of Ranma's wives, an arrangement that she didn't approve but accepted nevertheless…

"No, there isn't a girl involved in this situation," Sailor Cosmos said. "Well, I hope not…"

Meanwhile, back in Kansas…

"Is this…some sort of joke?" asked Jax-Ur, as he made his helmet "see-through". "I do not detect that you are Kryptonian…human."

"Let's just say that I represent the ideas of the man who popularized this symbol of hope," Super-Ranma said, as he thumps his chest.

"Humph," Faora said. She was more curious as to why her mother Ursa found this creature fascinating…

"I do not have time for this delay tactic of yours, while I have an agenda to fulfill," Jax-Ur said, as he turned around to return to his scout ship. "Nam-Ek? Dispose of this creature, and bring back the crystal shard he took from ME."

"With pleasure, sir," Nam-Ek said, as he suddenly rushed at Super-Ranma at tremendous speed.

FWOOMP!

As Nam-Ek moves Super-Ranma out of the area, cutting through the cornfield in the process, Faora turned towards an underling.

"You," Faora said. "Tell Jax-Ur that I will accompany Nam-Ek on his retrieval of the shard."

"Yes, ma'am," said the underling.

With that, Faora takes a giant leap into the sky, towards where a fight was taking place…

Meanwhile, Super-Ranma, initially caught in surprise by the thug's speed, begins his response, first by using an enhanced version of both the Breaking Point Technique and the "Chest-Nut-On-An-Open-Fire" Technique to hit Nam-Ek's back.

WHAM!

Not accustomed to Earth's sun just yet, Nam-Ek groans, allowing Super-Ranma to change the flight trajectory…into the ground.

RRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE-!

Super-Ranma, still in motion, flips and then used Prince Herb's mastery over chi to force himself into the back of Nam-Ek's head.

THUMP!

Unfortunately, the speed of Nam-Ek's attack sent himself and Super-Ranma into town, and through a building.

CRASH!

Both men tumbled a bit before rolling into a full stop.

"Huh," Super-Ranma said, as he picks himself up. "Not bad. Not bad at all-"

SKRRREEEEEE-!

At the last minute, Super-Ranma leaps out of the way, and avoids getting a punch landed on him by his second attacker…

Though, the street itself was not so lucky, as Faora's fist made contact.

THOOM!

A small crater is created as a result of the impact, even as Faora calmly rises from a crouching position. She then coldly turns towards Super-Ranma.

"You are no ordinary human," Faora said, as she rises to her feet.

"I'm no ordinary anything," Super-Ranma said. "But you seem to be taking this…situation seriously."

"A soldier…a warrior's purpose is to use the act of violence and destruction to fulfill a purpose, not to play games," Faora said. "My father taught me this."

"Then I call what you believe to be so as abuse," Super-Ranma said. "You may call yourself a warrior, but you neither have to destroy nor kill to win a victory."

"Sun Tzu…how quaint," Faora said. "We will just have to see which philosophy holds the most weight."

Faora immediately rushes forward to engage Super-Ranma. Meanwhile, Super-Ranma, having used the time it took to converse with his attacker, was studying Faora's movements. From what he could tell, her movements were methodical and efficient. That was a good thing, since Faora was now predictable. However, based upon Faora facial features and intent, there was something odd about her, which means that he'll have to apply a couple of old tricks to gather more information about her…

However, even as Super-Ranma was about to defend himself, he had momentarily forgot about Nam-Ek, as he landed on Super-Ranma's back.

BAM!

As Super-Ranma began to be pushed into the ground, he had the sense to use what remained of his leverage to roll forward. And as Nam-Ek began to slide over Super-Ranma's back, Super-Ranma locked his legs around Nam-Ek's neck while pulling on his legs. The effect? Super-Ranma was using a classic wrestling move called the Damascus Head Leg-lock. And though his opponent was Kryptonian, Super-Ranma had the strength and leverage to pull off the desired effect.

"Arrrgh!" Nam-Ek yelled, as Super-Ranma applied tremendous pressure to his opponent's spine.

"'Surrender,'," Super-Ranma said in Kryptonian, as he pulled some more. "'Super-strong or not, you'll end up in traction'-"

Faora swoops in and kicks Super-Ranma off of her ally.

BAM!

Super-Ranma grimaced, as he rolled with the blow. He then planted his feet to recover from the hit on his side.

"Ow," Super-Ranma said, as he looked up to see Faora grabbing him by the collar, and throwing him into a nearby International House of Pancakes restaurant.

FWOOSH!

CRASH!

"Huh," Super-Ranma said, as he sees Faora crashing through the roof of the I-Hop.

"You are not taking me seriously, Ranma Saotome," Faora said, as she calmly walks forward.

"You seem to know me, whoever-you-are," Super-Ranma replied.

"Your reputation as both a fighter and a womanizer is well known throughout the Universe…and perhaps beyond," Faora said. "I shall endeavor to resist you on both counts."

"You make sound like a creep," Super-Ranma said. "Besides, I don't go around hooking up with strange women…anymore."

"Then, it will make what I do next easy," Faora said, as she spots a cowering Pete Ross, who was doing his best to hide along with the other patrons.

"You will do," Faora said, as she grabs Pete by the next.

"Ack!" Pete managed to say.

"Put him down!" Super-Ranma yelled.

"You have what my employer needs," Faora said. "Give it to me, or I will kill this human."

Super-Ranma squint his eyes. He didn't need to use his Aura Senses to discern his opponent's "killing intent" status.

"Okay," Super-Ranma said, as he produces the Kryptonian crystal shard from his personal "pocket space". "I have the key to the Fortress of Solitude. You can set him down."

Super-Ranma tosses the shard towards Faora, who catches it deftly.

"You have such a weakness, Ranma Saotome," Faora said, as she looks at the shard. "And with such a weakness, you've proven to me that you are my inferior."

Faora begins to squeeze her hand…

"NO!" Super-Ranma yelled, as he unleashes "Pressure Palm Strike" that knocks Faora off her feet, allowing Super-Ranma to intercede on Pete's behalf.

"Oof!" Faora yelled, as she was knocked off her feet.

"You okay?" Super-Ranma said, as he made sure that his old friend was okay.  
"Yeah, I think so," Pete replied, as he caught his breath. He then looked behind Super-Ranma, and bulge his eyes in surprise.

"Ranma, look out-!"

"What?" Super-Ranma said, before he was grabbed from behind, and slammed into a nearby dining booth.

LIFT!

SLAM!

"Never take your eyes off your opponent," Faora said, as she picks up Super-Ranma again, and slams him back into the floor.

"I'm sorry," Super-Ranma replied sarcastically, as he uses "kip-up" move to jump back into his feet. "Then, let me indulge you."

Super-Ranma launched his close-quarters attack, by throwing a fist. Faora blocks the blow using the martial arts kata form from a Kryptonian martial arts discipline called "Horo-Kanu". It was similar to the Earth martial arts discipline "Krav Maga", used exclusively by the Israeli military. And as Super-Ranma and Faora began to trade blows, it was obvious to Super-Ranma that Faora was an expert in using Horo-Kanu.

THAK-THAK-!

Faora uses a feint that allows her to sweep Super-Ranma's legs. But before Super-Ranma could recover, Faora delivers a punch that sends him flying across town, and into a bank vault.

BAM!

"Ow," Super-Ranma replied, as Faora lands through a building.

"I am surprised that my mother could not defeat you, where I can," Faora replied.

"Wait," Super-Ranma said. "What are you talking about?"

"You have fought a previous master of Horo-Kanu: Ursa Hu-Ul, my mother and present wife of Dru-Zod," Faora said.

"Um, how old are you?" Super-Ranma asked, as his thoughts congealed to a stunning realization.

"I am thirty-three solar years old," Faora said, as she tilts her head. "I suppose that rings any bells?"

"Um…"

"Yes, you, Ranma Saotome, are my biological father," Faora replied. "But, in order to prove to Dru-Zod, the man who raised me as his daughter, that I am loyal to the House of Zod, I have to fulfill my primary mission, even as I help my employer fulfill his."

"And that is?"

"I am going to kill you," Faora said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Only then, will I prove to all that I am Dru-Zod's daughter."

"I see," Super-Ranma replied, as he straightens himself. He cracked his neck, as he stretched his limbs. He then stared at his new daughter.

"Thank you for telling me all this, Faora," Super-Ranma replied. "But let me tell you something before we conclude this meeting…"

Pause.

"One, you're not only kid that I have that have tried to kill me before," Super-Ranma said. "Let's see. That would mean Genshin, Shinzon, Khan, Anna and now…you, being the fifth one, who wanted me dead…"

Pause.

"And, two, I don't care if you are my kid or not," Super-Ranma said, as his battle aura began to manifest. "You will be stopped, one way…or another."

With that, the proverbial "Round 2" begins.

**Tbc.**


End file.
